


All Over Again

by lavrinz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrinz/pseuds/lavrinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as their relationship ended, they held each other to keep themselves sane.</p>
<p>They had to help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as their relationship ended, they held each other to keep themselves sane. They had to help each other. But with both of their feelings still there and with not a chance of fading away, will they start all over again?

So how you two meet? " The interviewer who's name I've yet to remember asks us.

"Erm..." Liam stalls "We ... Met in a nightclub haha" Liam laughs nervously waiting for the reaction from the interviewer.

"A nightclub? With the rest of the boys I assume?" The interviewer leans over grinning at us.

"Yes, with Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn, Perrie, Eleanor" Liam relaxes slightly at turn of question. The band he can talk about, me and him not so much.

"Cara, you've been very quiet so quiet I almost forgot you were here" Dallas that's his name! smiles at me. "How has life changed now that you have this guy in your life?" Dallas says throwing a smile at him.

"Ha yeah? my life is crazy right now, but I wouldn't change a thing" I send a little half smile towards Liam. I can see pain in his eyes but I choose to ignore it, he caused this! He was the one who made the choice!

"So how long have you two been together then?" Dallas asks knowing the answer, but asking anyway.

"Err... About..." Liam stutters not sure what to say.

"Five months" I smile at Dallas, ignoring Liam's look.

"Aww that's cute" Dallas says laughing.

"About that" Liam starts, shooting me a glance full of hurt, nervousness and a little bit okay, a lot of apology in his glance. "I know I said I wouldn't but I lied. It has to be done now, sorry Cara. I'm so very sorry" Liam voice breaks on sorry, tears pooling in his eyes, as I feel my eyes start to fill.

"What's going on?" Dallas looking confused.

"Me and Cara, have broken up about ten minutes before this interview began." Liam says looking at me, capturing my eyes in his. All I can I feel is the pain hitting me, the mind-numbing pain, but this time in front of the entire nation. Tears streaming down my face as I see tears trickle down Liam face as well. I don't know who moves first all I know is I'm in his arms, the guy that caused all this pain.

"Shush! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never meant for it to be like this" Liam won't let me go even as I push against his arms as the memory twenty minutes ago surrounds me.  
FLASHBACK  
"Cara, I have to tell you something, please don't be mad at me, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to break your heart, really I didn't" I halt Liam.

"You haven't! You-oh!" I stare at Liam, the blood draining from my face.

"Ten minutes till show time" a disembodied voice floats over to us.

"Its okay. I'll tell people over Twitter, we don't have to do this now" Liam promises me.

"Okay thank you Liam" I smile.

I feel lips press against mine, bringing me to the present "Liam? What are you doing?" I whisper against his lips.

"I don't know, I felt like kissing you. So I did." Liam whispers against mine.

Liam moves his lips to my ear " I'm sorry, I really am"

"I know you are, but we've just broken up we should probably move away from each other" I say into his neck, ignoring the shiver I feel go down his spine.

"Well... that was certainly unexpected" Dallas speaks making both Liam and I turn to face him.

"yeah it was" I mutter slightly.

"Cara" Liam starts.

"No Liam, it's okay, it's fine! I'm fine" I send a reassuring smile to Liam.

"So what happens now?" Dallas asks looking back and forth between us.

"I... We are going to go our seperate ways, I'm sorry Dallas, but I'm going to have to go. It was nice meeting you, I'm sorry you didn't get the interview you wanted." I stand up and walk, as fast as I can away from the set until I'm running away. I can hear steps behind me looking me, fighting to catch up. I can recognise the footsteps that have ran with me for countless morning runs.

"Liam, leave me alone!" The words which are meant to be forceful and an order come out as a sob. Then I'm captured into his arms as he whispers sorry over again, I eventually sink to my knees with him still hugging me, I end up in his lap, the tears streaming down both of our faces as we cling to each other.

"I should let you go" Liam's voice broke the silence. I look at him, his brown eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Yeah we should get up probably , I would rather not be sat here all day." I smile slightly, still not looking away from his gaze, before I know it my hands has moved and is wiping the tears away, his smile draws the attention of my eyes, as he smiles softly, his hands move to cup my face it takes everything I have to not lean into his hands, tracing under my eye, to wipe the tears away. Liam leans in closer, I can feel his breathe hit my face, almost feel him breathe in.

"I want to take the pain away, I can see it in your eyes and I just hate myself for putting it there, it kills me to know that it's my fault and it won't be me, who makes you smile again." Liam whispered before placing his lips directly on mine the sparks running through my body, reminding me that this is the last time I will get to kiss him.

So I put everything into the kiss, pulling away when it starts raining, not just a trickle, absolutely pouring it down.

"Well I guess we should..." I say breathlessly and hesitantly.

"Yeah..." Liam's voice trails off. I turn around and take steps forward, not looking back at him, in fear that I will stop. I keep taking steps until I'm back at my flat.


	2. Shocked, crying and still heart broken

"You need to get out of bed this is stupid! Get out of bed now!' Sarah tries getting me out of bed.

'No! I don't to its warm and comfy' I sigh. Then ask the question I've been dying to know the answer to... 'Are people still talking about the interview?'

'Well it depends what you mean by talking about it?' Sarah sidestepped the question.

'Talking as in is it still front page news?' I say hiding my face in my pillow.

'Oh no it's err.... second page news now, anyway it's been three days! come on! out of bed now!' 

'Changing the question I see, well exactly three days! One more please!' I pull the puppy dog eyes in hopes of getting another day in bed.

No such luck 'No! Get up now! or I will drag you by your untamed, greasy and very curly hair, into the shower myself' Sarah threatens taking a step forward and raising her hand.

'Wait! I have to get up and get a shower!! Your such a meanie.' I smile knowing if I don't move she will drag me. 'my hairs not that bad, it's greasy granted but it's never looked better' 

'Yeah if your a lion, and I'm pretty sure your human so... shower!!' Sarah raises her arm in the general direction of my shower.

'I'm going, I'm going' I smile , sighing in defeat and moving from my warm comfy bed as I walk past Sarah I bumped into her and roar.

'Scary Hun scary' Sarah shouts after me laughing.

I laugh and step into the shower , turning the taps and breathing slowly. I don't want to leave the safety of my apartment and go out into the world. I want to stay in my bubble, I like my bubble, I'm happy in my bubble. as I step out I realise I didn't sing , I always sing when I'm in the shower not matter what.

'I see you look more human now!' Sarah comments before throwing light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top and a knitted blue cardigan with white stripes on the sleeves at me.

'Oh damn! I liked looking like a lion,' I smile wryly at her before picking up the clothes I didn't catch off the floor. I'm surprised you didn't pick my socks, bra and knickers too!'

There was a knock on the door. 'No don't! Please don't answer it!' I whisper/yell at Sarah.

'Why not?' Sarah asks hand on the handle.

Before I can reply Liam's voice floats through the door. 'Cara? Please answer, I know you don't want to talk to me or see me, but I have to know, how you are. I have to see you. It's killing me not being able to see you.' Liam's voice sounds defeated and broke at at least three times.

Sarah opened the door, Liam stands there, he looks like he hasn't slept in days, his eyes are bloodshot and red and puffy. Liam's facial expression is shocked as he didn't expect the door to open.

'Its killing me to see both of you acting this way, acting so sad, so here talk! Please!' Sarah leaves but not without shouting 'I'll be back in two hours, don't you move out of this apartment!'

Liam smiles at me, despite the lack of sleep and the red, puffy, bloodshot eyes. Liam looks good. He looks like my Liam, except he's not mine anymore.


End file.
